To Walk Again
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Bran knows he'll never be able to use his legs or ever find love. Jojen isn't giving a flying fuck and living dat high life, Meera wants Bran. Hodor's being Hodor. What happens when the little group runs into Míra and her older sister Ro: Two deadly assassins who live in harmony with the Earth. Míra has powers she can't control and Ro is trying to help her. Can our Warg help?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (SADLY)! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS THAT SHALL APPEAR. LOVE YA!**

* * *

Bran sighed to himself as he sat on Hodor's back as they walked, unable to walk himself. Jaime Lannister, that asshole. Bran swore to himself on his bed back home that he would be the one to bring him to the ground. Jojen was walking on his left, Meera on his right and Osha in front of him. They could all walk; all of them nearly completely unaware of just how lucky they were that their legs actually worked and that they could stand up, paddle, jog, run, and kneel. They could all of it without help and Bran: he had gone from running as fast as possible and being very sturdy on his feet, riding to his heart's content, to being cripple and constantly having to have people help him to do nearly everything. Did fully-functioning people even comprehend just how hard his life was? No, if course they didn't. They're all too busy being functional and rubbing it in the faces of people like him: Dwarves, bastards and broken things. As Tyrion had put so very bluntly.

He felt Osha take his hand gently and he snapped out of his thought bubble. She had slowed down and swapped places with Meera so she could walk along side him and make sure he was alright. "Bran? What's bothering you?"

"Just my own truth, Osha. Just my own truth..." He spoke with a distance voice and a heavy sigh, looking to the places that awaited them, not knowing what would happen. Osha squeezed his hand gently and sighed. Jojen looked up at the boy and slapped his thigh gently, causing Bran to look down due to the noise.

"Bran... You are not different from us. Meera and I would not have seeked you out for as long as we did if you weren't so vital. We don't care that you can't use your legs, you're a great leader and you know what to do. You're bloody legs don't make a damn difference, it doesn't matter." He smiled up at him and Bran smirked slightly with a raised brow, daring him to continue in a very playful manner. "One day, you're going to met a pretty girl – or a good looking guy, I don't care – and fall in love. Settle down, maybe have a few kids or adopt if you swing that way. It'll be great." Jojen pointed an accusing finger up at the boy with a smile, "I had better be the damn Uncle, and I don't care what you say! If you ever have a set of twins that's a girl and a boy, I want to name them."

"What shall you name them?"

"Denise and Denephew. They're legitimate names."

Bran laughed and shook his head, "I can assure you that if I ever settle down, it'll be with a woman. I highly doubt that any women in the right mind would want to marry a man who can't use his legs. I'm not doubting myself, it's just fact."

"I think somebody will love you Bran, you're a great guy. You can make a girl love you like _that_." Jojen snapped his fingers on his right hand to emphasize his point. Bran rolled his eyes at his friend, whom he loved dearly and hoped would always be there with him.

"If you say so Jojen..."

"I do say so, I just did!"

"Jojen..."

"Yes?"

"You may be the Uncle and Godfather to my future children if I have any." He said honestly and a grin spread across Jojen's face. He threw his hands in the air and danced on the spot for a bit, before catching up to the brunette.

"Yes! I'm going to be an Uncle! Meera, did you hear that?"

"Yes Jojen, I heard it. Now calm down and stop being so loud, you might attract things..." Meera said with her tone bland. Jojen went silent but a happy grin remained on his face as he walked beside the crippled boy. Meera rolled her eyes and kept looking in front of them. Would Bran let her have any part in his life after this? Did he feel the way she did?

"Meera!" Bran's voice called and she turned around, looking back at the boy upon Hodor's shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my future children's Godmother?"

"As well as their Auntie..?"

"Naturally."

"YES! I ACCEPT!" _'Especially if I can be the Mother, as well...' _She thought, pleased with herself. Meera had long-since acknowledged the way she felt for Bran and she was waiting till the right time to tell him how she felt, just to let him harbor his own feelings for her so he could never be able to refuse her.

"Weren't you just telling Jojen not to talk so loud?" Bran's voice interrupted her thoughts and she smiled awkwardly.

"Oh yes, so I did... What a hypocrite I am." A little blush came to her cheeks and Bran shrugged with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Meera, we all do things like this, you were just excited. I don't understand how you two are so excited that I might have children..." Bran shook his head again, smiling to himself at the thought of him having children. Jojen laughed and patted his thigh again.

"Just think about it Bran, little Ladies and Lords running about everywhere. I want you to have at least fourteen!"

"Fourteen?" Bran asked, absolutely astonished. "If I do ever have a Wife, I doubt her... Area could take that many births! That's a ludicrous number of children. You honestly believe a woman could have that many?"

"Yes, I know it's possible. There was a married couple we knew that had seventeen children and they all had been birthed from the same woman."

"Seventeen?" He said, completely shocked by what he was hearing. How was it even possible to have so many children in a lifetime?

"That's right: Seventeen. There were about six that were about a year away from one another, two sets of twin boys, four that were 2 years apart – each – and triplets. Two girls and one boy."

"How many girls and how many boys?" Bran asked, very intrigued about this.

"Nine boys and eight girls... Must've been a hectic lifestyle all the time. That's why I only want you to have fourteen!"

"I'm only having eight, that's the maximum." Bran said sternly and Jojen pouted, unhappy that there would be such a little amount of nephews and nieces to teach and to play with, to raise and make laugh.

"Why? Fourteen is a wonderful number of children. Just make sure there's at least two-four years of difference between them."

"Jojen!"

* * *

Hi e'rybody!

I think Jojen is a little OCC but I just think it's funnier with him being this way.

Waddup my Unicorns?

Remember to review and tell me what you think, any ideas?

Tell me your favourite part!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

Jojen pointed an accusing finger up at the boy with a smile, "I had better be the damn Uncle, and I don't care what you say! If you ever have a set of twins that's a girl and a boy, I want to name them."

"What shall you name them?"

"Denise and Denephew. They're legitimate names. That's why I only want you to have fourteen!"

"I'm only having eight, that's the maximum." Bran said sternly and Jojen pouted, unhappy that there would be such a little amount of nephews and nieces to teach and to play with, to raise and make laugh.

"Why? Fourteen is a wonderful number of children. Just make sure there's at least two-four years of difference between them."

"Jojen!"

* * *

"There they are..." A girl spoke from the shadows of the trees. She was standing next to a woman who was older than her, but shorter by about three inches. They were watching a large group of men who were all in around 30's-40's and they were sitting around a campfire, laughing, boozing, telling jokes that made them disgusted... Typical things a bored teenager would do. Proof to them that boys never change, they only get taller and older. The woman huffed almost silently and made a 'tch' noise.

"Well then, why are we waiting?" She was about to leave when a soft breeze went passed and she closed her eyes, hearing the voices that through her brain, tell her the time wasn't yet right. They couldn't just waltz in there, they had to make an entrance and make it seem like they were lost, trying to find their way home. The wind came around again and the older woman made a signal with her hand before vanishing into the trees.

The young teen, barely scraping 15, fixed her revealing dress and covered herself with her cloak. She began to walk around in the woods, staying within earshot of the men as she stepped on dried leaves, snapping twigs and she began to call, "Maria! Maria, where are you?" She knew she had caught the attention of the men: a young girl alone out at a time like this, defenceless against them. The teen stumbled out, holding her cloak tightly around her with a scared expression. She eyed the men with fear and loss, "Excuse me, have you seen my friend Maria? We were walking home earlier on this morning and she ran off, I've been looking for her everywhere... I fear she is lost, hurt or even dead." She let a false tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. One of the men stood up and walked over, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name darling?"

"My name is Jolene."

"Well Jolene, don't you worry little lady, she's safe. She came by not too long ago and we let her stay in the tent," He pointed toward a tent, "Right over there."

"Can I see her?"

"She's asleep. You look shattered, come on, maybe you should get some rest. We got a spare tent for ya."

"How come you just happen to have these free tents? Or am I sharing with someone? I don't really like sleeping alone..." The teen noticed some of the men take more interest and she fought off the urge to roll her eyes. She held her left arm with her right hand, looking down and letting her eyes tear over. They began to walk and the man patted her shoulder.

"You won't be sleepin' alone, you can stay in mine with me..." She kept her eyes straight ahead to the destination as the man looked over his shoulder and looked at his men with a perverted smile, letting all of them know what would be happening.

* * *

"Brrraaaannnnnnnnnn..." Jojen whined, pulling at the younger boy's trouser leg, causing Bran to look down with a brow raised.

"Yyyyyyeeeeesssssss Jojen?"

"Should we stop here? It's dark and nothing good has ever happened to us whilst traveling in the night." Jojen reasoned with the crippled boy as he could barely see three feet in front of him and the brunette nodded.

"Fair point Jojen, this is a good time to stop. Hodor, stop by those trees." Bran pointed to a circle of trees that were fairly close together, giving them a false sense of security when they would enter and settle down for the night. "We'll camp there."

The five travellers with the set goal walked (except for Bran, bless him) toward the circle and entered, all happy to find a place to rest for the long night ahead. Jojen and Meera got a fire on the go whilst Hodor placed Bran on the ground and Summer took her place by his side, wanting to protect the one she had an unbreakable bond with: her little Master, her growing little Bran. Despite no one really knowing, Summer thought of Bran like her son. When his legs worked, she thought of him as an older brother or a Father, but now she was bigger, stronger and her feelings had changed. Since Bran's legs were ruined, her emotions changed to that of a Mother to protect the one that meant the most to her.

Blanket and a make-shift pillow were placed accordingly with Bran's little body. Well, he wasn't too little: standing at 5"8 ½ at just the age of 13, he was doing quite well. Summer gently took the top of the blanket in her jaws, covering up her little boy to his shoulders before doing the same to all sides just to make sure he was safe and warm. She curled up beside him, her head resting on his stomach as Bran petted her gently, giving her the comfort, love and attention she needed from the young boy.

Jojen watched the scene with a small smile on his lips, finding actually quite adorable how Summer and Bran took care of each other. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh as he caught his sister staring at the scene adoringly, a smile on her face as Summer rolled onto her back and Bran rubbed her stomach with a grin on his face. Hodor watched them with unknowing eyes that understood so much and an absent-minded smile.

All was going peacefully when Bran's eyes turned white and he fell back against the tree, hand going limp. Summer immediately looked up in distress at her Master as he slipped into a vision.

**_~Bran's Vision~_**

Bran sat in a place where thick roots of old, tall trees covered every inch of the ground. Darkness shrouded the atmosphere like it was constantly shaded in this place. He saw someone only about one or two inches taller than him standing about ten metres away from where he sat. They stood in a place where the trees separated and lush green grass could be seen. _"Who are you?" _ He spoke with a slight stutter; something about this person didn't seem very safe.

Suddenly, giant black wings spread out from their back: Wings that resembled closely to those of a Raven. They turned around and Bran saw their face was completely covered up by the shadowing of their hood, and due to their floor-length cloak, Bran couldn't tell if they were Male or Female. They grinned suddenly to reveal bright white teeth and an eye appeared on their forehead. He saw blood drip from their chin and onto the ground. Was this the "human" form of the Three-Eyed Raven?

"_I am the one you seek, Brandon Stark." _The voice was neutral with no emotion, still not giving any sign of their gender.

"_You are..?"_

"_Yes Brandon, and when the time is right, you will find me. Even if you don't know it."_

The sun began to rise which would reveal their face to him. _"Goodbye Brandon, I will see you again."_

"_But when? Where do I go?"_

"_Go where you believe is right, I'll meet you there. You will see me again sooner than you expect." _The Raven spread their wings and took off into the sky, with speed you couldn't even imagine. Bran began to come out of his vision with the words: _"Come and find me Brandon~" _Haunting him as he returned fast.

_**~Back with the others~** _

Bran's eyes returned to their normal brown and Summer licked his cheek to ease him, causing Bran to give a shaky smile. Jojen placed a hand on his shoulder, staring at him with a concerned stare. "Bran... What did you see?"

"I saw the Raven again. It told me something..."

"What did it tell you?"

"It told me to come and find it and to travel where I believe is the right direction and it'll meet me there..." Bran yawned from exhaustion and smiled tiredly at them all. "Let's not fret on that for now, let's get some sleep. We're all going to need it in the morning."

* * *

Jolene emerged from the tent to find all the men outside dead and Maria waiting for her with a grim expression. "Calm your fears, nothing happened. He was ripped open before he could comprehend what was going on." With this, a smile came to Maria's face.

"Did you do it?" She gestured to the blood around Jolene's mouth and Jolene nodded. "Good, it's about time you ate. Not every day you find a haul this big." She pointed a thumb to the dead men behind her and Jolene nodded.

"True. Time to sack this place of all it's worth, Maria. You go raid the tents; I'll get what we need from these guys..." She started toward them whilst Maria ran into one of tents; the very same one Jolene had just been in.

Maria entered the tent to the smell of bodily fluids and blood. Looking around the tents, she covered her mouth with one hand and the other holding her stomach as she ran to the conveniently placed wooden bucket and began to vomit at the scene around her.

* * *

**Guest: I like this story so far C please continue!**

**My response: Well here you go my Unicorn! I shall continue to write lots more, I have many ideas planned!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: We find out what happened in the tent and the gang run into a couple of stray Nature-loving Assassins **

* * *

Waddup my Unicorns?

Remember to review and tell me what you think, any ideas?

Tell me your favourite part!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Just so everyone knows, I am aware Summer is a boy in the books but I like Summer as a girl. It suits. Nobody has complained, as of yet, I'm just putting it out there. Do you guys like Summer as a girl? Tell me and enjoy!

* * *

The so called woman named Maria, climbed down from the tree she was in and walked in behind them. The next line of ale was waiting on the side, she noticed and a smile came to her lips. She silently walked over and pulled a vial from her cleavage, popping it open and pouring just a drop into each. Maria walked back into the forest and walked behind the tent where her companion was heading. She saw the man look back with a grin and she clenched her fists, wanting to punch the smile of his face. That was her best friend he was planning to get with, damn it! A feeling of dread and guilt twisted deep in her stomach and made her want to vomit. _'Please be okay, my friend. Make sure he dies. Don't let him have his way with you, not like every time before. I can't have you do that, you're destroyed.'_

Maria's eyes filled with water but did not fall; they stayed within her eye socket and hydrated her eyes whilst she waited for her friend to emerge. Waiting for her victims to die and her friend to pay her debts. The sound of gags, chokes and gasps filled the her ears as the men struggled for breath; making a smile appear on her pale face, watching them flail on the floor with their hands around their necks as they tried to stop the pain of their throats swelling. She could hear them screaming out for help, but there was no one around for miles to answer them and this fact made her smile grow.

She stepped out from behind the tent to watch in amusement as they wriggled and writhed on the floor like fish out of water, gasping desperately for air. "Hahahahaha." She began to laugh quietly to herself, a menacing cackle that only she could hear. "Poor little boys, dying like this. It's almost a shame on me not to help you and a shame on her for having to do what she must."

* * *

Jolene sat on the bed with her legs dangling off the side, kicking gently as she watched the older man walk around the tent, grabbing things that she didn't understand what they were. She stood up when he turned to look at her, eyeing him back before taking off her cloak, revealing her dress. It had no sleeves, it was all black, a tight corset pushed her breasts together and made her waist look freakishly small and her hips flare, the skirt was satin and reached the floor, covering the weapons on her legs and her boots. She looked down with a blush, "Does this please you Sir?"

"Yes, very much; it pleases me very much indeed." He walked over and roughly pulled her into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her onto the bed. She took the clip out of her hair a he began to attack her neck with his mouth and Jolene jabbed the sharp pin into a point at the back of his neck. His whole body went stiff before she pushed him off, redoing her dress and placing the hair clip back in her hair.

Standing up, she threw the heavy body onto the bed before pulling a knife out of the holster on her thigh. She carefully began cut off his shirt and three it to the side. Jolene straddled the dead body and placed her knife in between his collarbones, piercing the skin before ripping down; the sound of flesh being torn apart reached her ears and made her smile happily as if she was oblivious to the situation. When the knife reached his hips, she placed to the side and watched with awe as blood ran out in thick red waterfalls; staining the sheets and matching her knife.

She reached her hand inside the ribcage and ripped out the kidney, smiling quickly before taking a large bite out of the warm organ. As the blood ran down her neck and onto her breasts, she quickly finished the innards except the heart and intestines, they were for decorative purposes.

She cut the large intestine into four parts and the small intestine into two, draping them over things like blood-covered streamers in an organised fashion. Standing back and twirling slowly to see her art so far, she grinned before grabbed her knife again and began slicing off flesh like meat of a rack, throwing them like confetti around the tent, occasionally hearing the sound of splattering as some pieces hit the tent walls. Dancing around, she licked the blood from her hands like a dog to water and twirled to the door before regaining her composure. "Let's do this..."

Jolene walked out and Maria walked up to her with a grim expression. Jolene emerged from the tent to find all the men outside dead and Maria waiting for her with a grim expression. "Calm your fears, nothing happened. He was ripped open before he could comprehend what was going on." With this, a smile came to Maria's face.

"Did you do it?" She gestured to the blood around Jolene's mouth and Jolene nodded. "Good, it's about time you ate. Not every day you find a haul this big." She pointed a thumb to the dead men behind her and Jolene nodded.

"True. Time to sack this place of all it's worth, Maria. You go raid the tents; I'll get what we need from these guys..." She started toward the dead group and she saw Maria run into the tent. She let out a breath and prepared her knife when she heard yelling. The smell of smoke reached her ears and she shot up to see dark smoke literally no more than 30 metres away and this one was much larger; so this little one must've been a lookout point. She ran into the tent and grabbed Maria who was vomiting. "Screw this camp, there's a bigger under 30 metres away. I'm going to investigate. I think Ro is already there, I saw her in the shadows going into a tent."

Jolene got up to leave when Maria grabbed her arm, "Be careful, Míra."

"You as well, dear friend."

* * *

Meera was picked up and her arms were held above her head. Bran began to become un-nerved, "No, put her down." He cried and Jojen began to struggle in his bonds.

"Let her go."

"GREETINGS!" Everyone turned to see two girls standing in the corner. The unhooded one began to pretend she had a cat and began stroking the air.

"We've been expecting you..." She winked and the other speeded forward and slashed open one of their throats with a small dagger and she pointed her dagger to the open tent door.

"... Now shut the door."

"Who- Who are you?" He stuttered and she pulled down her hood, revealing strands of curly black hair that reached her breasts and the rest tied up in a side bun of plaits.

"Míra Of House Clegane!"

* * *

**Guest: Not bad : ) can't wait till next chapter**

**My response: ... I know that's you Ro. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Remember to Review and tell me what you think!

Any ideas? Tell me!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_: )_


End file.
